Jamie Scott All Grown Up
by sam-s9211
Summary: The Tree Hill gang find themselves attending someone's wedding. Someone very dear to their hearts.


ONE TREE HILL FAN FIC.

TWENTY YEARS LATER.

A nervous Jamie Scott stood in front of the mirror watching as his shaky hands tried to tie his bowtie as straight as possible. This day needed to be perfect, meaning that even the littlest things had to be perfect.

JAMIE'S POV.

I never liked weddings. The very first wedding I attended ended in a disaster. I can still remember it vividly today. During my nights alone in my dark empty apartment, I still play that day in my head over and over again. I was only five years old at the time. I don't know which one was worse: the fact that I got kidnapped by my ex-crazy nanny, or the fact that Uncle Lucas got left at the alter.

The second wedding I attended was a bit better. There were no crazy nannies or no one getting left at the alter. Surprisingly enough, it was my Uncle Lucas's second wedding to my Aunt Peyton. Luckily she didn't leave him at the alter. The only thing that bothered me about this wedding was that I was stuck in a leash the entire time. Thanks Uncle Skills. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I remember he also made me carry a walkie-talkie the entire time! I was six years old for crying out loud! Although, I do understand that he was a tad bit paranoid from the last wedding.

The third wedding I encountered was frigging AWESOME! It was the first time I was ever the best man at any wedding. The only problem was the events _before_ the wedding took place. I still remember as if it was yesterday. I shuddered at the old memories as they came back to haunt me. A terrible storm had hit Tree Hill and I was in a car with my old elementary school teacher Miss Lauren and a couple of my friends. My Aunt Brooke came and freed everyone except me before the car went over the bridge and into the lake. It was awful. Thankfully, Uncle Julian came and saved us. That was when he asked me to be best man. Too bad it was when I was in the middle of a life or death situation. I was excited to be best man of course, except I was deeply concerned and nervous for my Aunt Brooke's safety. What if she didn't make it? Luckily, everything worked out okay and I was the best man to the happy couple who now have two wonderful teenaged sons.

A rap on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in." I didn't even realize how nervous I was until I heard my shaky voice.

It was my dad. I smiled, my dad always made anything better. I was lucky to have him. "Hey son, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous." I replied truthfully.

My dad nodded, "The day I married your mother, I had butterflies in my stomach too. But once I saw her beautiful face smiling up at mine, I knew it was going to be okay. To this day, I don't regret any of this for a second." My dad smiled as if he were picturing that day in his head.

We were interrupted when my best man, Chuck, walked in without bothering to knock first. "You're up in two minutes man. I'll be the cool dude in the tie standing next to the pastor. Hey there Mr. Scott," Chuck said when he saw my dad.

Chuck left as abruptly as he came in leaving me alone with my dad. My dad looked at me with concern, "Are you ready for this little buddy?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes; "little buddy" was a silly childhood nickname that everyone stopped calling me once I reached my teens, "Dad, I'm twenty six years old. And, of course I'm ready. It's me we're talking about. Remember?"

My dad laughed, "Of course it is Jamie. Let's get you married."

Bright lights hit my face as I walked into the sanctuary. As I blinked rapidly, Chuck was immediately by my side, sticking through to his word that he would be there to look after me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine bro. It was just the sudden shock of the lights." I took my place at the alter finally getting a chance to look at the sea of guests who meant dearly to both my wonderful fiancé and me.

I smiled when I saw Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, Sawyer, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Julian, Davis, Jude, Aunt Karen, Uncle Andy, and Lily all jammed into the second pew. Right behind them sat my Uncle Mouth, Aunt Millie, Stan, Uncle Skills, Aunt Bevin, Uncle Fergie, and Uncle Junk. My Uncle's Chase and Chris were smiling proudly as if though I were their own son. I watched as my high school buddies joked around with each other while waiting for the bride to show and my heart just melted a little. I was glad that they were there. Then, My Mom, My Dad, Lydia, and My Grandma Deb walked in bringing My Aunt Quinn, Uncle Clay, and Logan along with them and took a seat in the front row watching my proudly. Suddenly, a light in the corner of my eye caught my attention and as I focused on the light, I stumbled back a little almost knocking into the pastor. Thankfully, Chuck was quick on his feet and had me balanced soon enough. I squinted at the light and there they were: My Grandpa Dan, My Grandma Lydia, My Grandpa Jimmy, and My Great Uncle Keith were all smiling down on me. I guess Chuck noticed that I was in shock and went, "You're going to be fine Jamie. I have faith in you two."

I nodded, my mouth was too dry to speak and too in shock from recent events to release my answer to Chuck.

I didn't have much time to collect my thoughts because just then, the music started playing. I quickly stood up as straight as I could and waited for my beautiful bride to turn the corner. I got blown away by her beauty when she first stepped onto the red carpet leading up to the alter. She was _beautiful_. The white dress clung perfectly onto her body as her light brown eyes shined with excitement. Her long blonde hair bounced with each step she took and her soft, flawless skin glowed radiantly. With each step she took, I fell more and more in love with her.

She finally reached the alter and we were ready to start a new chapter to the rest of our lives.

END POV.

The pastor cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today to witness the happy union between James Lucas Scott and Madison Kaley O'Brien." He paused to let it sink in.

After a few more words, he was ready to prepare the couple for the next gesture that would change their lives forever. "Now, Rings please," the pastor waited as the rings were passed from the best man and the maid of honor to the groom and bride. "Okay, do you, James Lucas Scott," he said with his head turned to face Jamie, "take Madison Kaley O'Brien to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse? In sickness and health?"

Jamie's smile was the broadest any of his family and friends has ever seen, "I do." He replied and slowly placed the ring on Madison's left finger.

The Pastor smiled and turned to face Madison, "Now, do you Madison Kaley O'Brien, take James Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse? In sickness and health?"

Madison shined, this was her moment to proclaim her love to the man standing in front of her, and "I do." She placed the ring on his left finger.

The pastor sighed, his work here was done. "With the power vested in me, I proclaim you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The guests were already standing and clapping before Jamie swung his bride up in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss that was ever known to mankind.

JAMIE'S POV.

This is the happiest I have ever been. Nothing can stop me now. I am married to the most beautiful, wonderful, spectacular woman in the world.

END POV.

AT THE RECEPTION.

JAMIE'S POV.

Dancing with my girl is the most amazing feeling in the world. There's none like it. As I twirled her around the room I watched everyone watching us dance for the first time as husband and wife. When Maddie fell back into my arms she looked up at me and asked, "Don't you remember this song?"

I listened intently to the music, "I don't wanna be anything other than what I'm trying to be lately, all I have to do is think of me and I have a piece of mind." I sang.

"Gavin DeGraw. I remember you saying this is one of the few childhood memories you have that you will always cherish. I just wanted to make this first dance as specials as it can possibly be." Maddie smiled up at me.

"This is why I love you." I told her and leaned down to kiss her.

Jamie Scott dug in hungrily. After all that dancing, he deserved a good ol' piece of Sirloin Steak and mashed potatoes. He was having a great time chatting with Athelia O'Brien, Maddie's sister. That is, until Chuck repeatedly used his spoon to clink against his glass for everyone's attention.

"Best man speech!" He repeatedly called until everyone was silent and all eyes were on him.

Chuck smiled and continued, "Now, I've known both Jamie and Maddie for a long time. I've known them each as an individual and I've known them together. It's safe to say that I love you both very dearly. Up to now, I remember the day Jamie Scott and I became best friends. It was the very same day that Mr. Nathan Scott, a big shot basketball player at that time came and showed us how cool capes could be. I also remember the day that I first asked Maddie out. It was to our school dance and I remember being so excited that she said yes. Well, that is until I picked her up and all she could talk about was how awesome Jamie Scott is. So, the next thing I did was go up to Jamie and practically beg him to dance with Maddie. She was driving me _crazy_! So, not to take all the credit for helping you two lovebirds get together or anything, but, you're welcome. To the happy couple!" He raised his wine glass in the air and took a sip before sitting down.

Athelia stood up next, "H-Hi, I'm Maddie's sister and her maid of honor, and I'm not the best with speeches. Just a warning." She paused.

"Jamie and Maddie Scott are two amazing people that I hold in my heart dearly. I believe that both Jamie and Maddie were meant to be with each other even though sometimes they think otherwise, Maddie and Jamie will always be Tree Hill's new power couple."

FLASHBACK.

MADDIE'S POV.

My heart was breaking. I couldn't concentrate on anything except the fact that the head on his shoulder wasn't mine. I still loved him; I always have and always will. I felt like a fool, I knew that I was making a mistake by going to senior prom with Ryan Galeotti, I just needed someone's shoulder to cry on, and he always provided his for me. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I showed up with one of his best friends. Could he see the hurt in mine when he showed up with my best friend?

JAMIE'S POV.

I remember when my dad told me that I didn't deserve a girl like Madison. I also remember that I got extremely pissed at him and stormed out of the room refusing to talk to him for a week after that incident. But now I know he was right.

I've broken her heart countless of times, but this time, it wasn't my fault. _She _was the one who ended things with _me. _I shook those thoughts out of my head, I promised myself that Madison wouldn't dominate my head during prom.

Unfortunately, none of that helped because I could see the tears in her eyes as I led Ali Wood out of the dance. My heart was breaking too, I hated seeing her cry.

As I got home from the dance, my dad was waiting for me. "Had a good night?" He asked, his eyes focused on our flat screen.

I shrugged, "It wasn't what I hoped for, but it was pretty good."

My dad turned off the TV and faced me, I knew this must be important because dad never turns off the TV in the middle of a basketball game. "You know I love you right Jame?" When I nodded, he continued, "When I see you with Maddie, it reminds me of when your mom and I were in high school. So in love and so happy. I want that for you son. This is why, if I were you, I'd go win your girl back." With that, he left the room.

After he left, I stood there absorbing my dad's words and abruptly turned and left the house. I knew where I was going and I knew how I was going to do it.

Maddie's house was quiet as I reached it. Well, no surprise there, her parents had left on a second honeymoon and Athelia was spending the night at her friend's house.

I searched for a pebble and went round back so I could toss it gently at her window. After many tosses, the window opened, "What is this? 1982?" Maddie asked as she opened it. I could hear the coldness in her voice.

"I need to talk to you!" I whisper yelled.

"It's 3am in the morning!" Madison protested.

"If I don't get this out now, there might not ever be a chance that we'll be together." I told her.

Madison sighed and the window closed. I was devastated. I walked slowly out back to my car until a voice from the door stopped me, "Jamie! Come in!" Maddie beckoned me in the house.

I gave her the wildflowers I picked outside her house as I entered. "What is it Jamie?" She asked.

"I know I've screwed up in the past, but I also know I love you and won't stop loving you. I will never give up on you Maddie O'Brien. So no matter how much it takes and no matter how long it takes, I will win your heart again and I will do it the right way."

"What about Ali?" She asked.

"Ali will need to learn that my heart belongs to someone else. Always has, and always will." I stepped closer to her, she stepped closer to me, and we shared a such passionate kiss that made every other kiss on the planet look dull and awkward.

END FLASHBACK.

The wedding was long over and the happy couple are finally settling into their new home and life together.

JAMIE'S POV.

Life will never be the same. I have a beautiful girl by my side and I am finally at peace. After a run of psycho nannies and evil kidnappers, my life is perfect and nothing can ever change that.

"JAMIE!" Maddie ran into the room with a happy grin on her face but a red nose at the same time.

I stood up, "Babe, is everything okay?"

Maddie clutched the pregnancy test close to her body, "Every thing is better than okay. I'm _pregnant_."

Remember when I said that my life is perfect and nothing can ever change that? Well, I was wrong. At this very moment, everything got a hundred times better. I was about to be a dad. And from this moment on, I vow that I will strive to be like my dad, Nathan Scott, a father every kid needs.

I ran up to my wife, embraced her, kissed her, and kissed her belly. "Here's to our new life and our new family." I said.

From here on out, I knew that everything would be great, well, better than great, it would be legendary.

END.


End file.
